Große Verschwörung
Die Große Verschwörung war ein einjähriger Kriegszustand und Chaos, das sich im Römischen Britannien gegen Ende der römischen Besetzung ereignete. Der Historiker Ammianus Marcellinus beschrieb sie als eine barbarica conspiratio, die ihren Nutzen zog aus der verringerten militärischen Macht in der Provinz nach den Verlusten von Flavius Magnus Magnentius in der Schlacht von Mursa Major und seinem erfolglosen Versuch, Kaiser zu werden. Es ist schwierig, die exakte Abfolge der Ereignisse zu rekonstruieren, denn die Hauptquelle - Ammianus - lebte zu dieser Zeit in Antiochia. Somit handelt es sich um Informationen aus zweiter Hand, die verwirrend und lückenhaft sind und sich auf andere Quellen beziehen. Somit gibt es verschiedene Ansichten darüber, was geschehen sein könnte. Geschichte Die Verschwörung Im Winter 367 rebellierte die römische Garnison am Hadrianswall und ermöglichte es so Pikten aus Caledonien, Britannien zu betreten. Gleichzeitig landeten Attacotti aus Hibernia und Sachsen aus Germanien in mehreren vermutlich zuvor geplanten Wellen im mittleren Westen der Insel und an den südöstlichen Grenzen. Im nördlichen Gallien landeten Franken und Sachsen. Diesen Kriegsgruppen gelang es, nahezu alle loyalen römischen Außenposten und Siedlungen zu unterwerfen. Der gesamte Nordwesten Britanniens wurde überrannt, die Städte erobert und die zivile römisch-britische Bevölkerung ermordet, vergewaltigt oder versklavt. Nectardius, der kommandierende General der Südküstenregion, wurde getötet, und der Dux Britanniarum, Fullofaudes, wurde entweder belagert oder gefangen genommen, die verbliebenen loyalen Armeeeinheiten blieben in den südöstlichen Städten stationiert. Die örtlichen römischen Agenten, die die barbarischen Bewegungen ausspionierten, scheinen ihre Auftraggeber zugunsten von Bestechungsgeldern betrogen zu haben und die Angriffe kamen vollkommen unerwartet. Desertierende Soldaten und entkommene Sklaven überschwemmten das Land und begannen sich selbst durch Plünderungen und Raub zu ernähren. Obwohl das Chaos weit verbreitet war und plötzlich begann, waren die Ziele der Rebellen einfach persönliche Bereicherung und sie arbeiteten eher in kleinen Gruppen und nicht in größeren Armeen. Der Historiker Ian Hughes vermutete später, dass Nectardius und Fullofaudes vermutlich von sächsischen und fränkischen Plünderern an der Küste von Gallien getötet wurden, nicht von Feinden in Britannien, obwohl seine Argumente nicht genug historische Beweise haben. Römische Antwort Erste erfolglose Versuche Kaiser Valentinian I befand sich zu dieser Zeit auf einem Feldzug gegen die Alamanni und konnte sich nicht persönlich mit dem Problem befassen. Eine Reihe von Kommandanten wurde statt dessen gewählt, aber schnell wieder zurück gerufen. Der erste war Severus, ein Freund des Kaisers, der jedoch schon bald mit Jovinus ersetzt wurde. Dieser bat Valentinian schriftlich um Verstärkung. Der Kaiser berief ihn ab - möglicherweise um an dem Feldzug am Rhein teilzunehmen, der für ihn höhere Priorität hatte - und schickte Graf Theodosius. Alternative Chronologie Der Historiker Ian Hughes vermutete später, dass Severus und Jovinus niemals nach Britannien geschickt worden waren, denn es wäre unwahrscheinlich, bis dort hin zu reisen und dann zurück zu kommen. Er stellte folgende alternative Chronologie vor: * Juni 367 - Valentinian erfährt von sächsischen und fränkischen Überfällen entlang der Küste von Gallien, die zum Tod von Nectardius und Fullofaudes führen. * Severus erhält eine kleine Streitmacht und wird beauftragt, Informationen zusammeln und sich den sächsischen und fränkischen Angreifern entgegen zu stellen. * Valentinian zieht nach Amiens, um Spione zusammeln und eine Antwort auf die Angriffe zu planen. * Severus kehrt mit Informationen zurück, dass mehr Truppen benötigt werden, um die Ordnung wieder herzustellen. * Jovinus wird zur Küste befohlen und beginnt die Angreifer zu bekämpfen. * Jovinus schickt Nachricht an den Kaiser, dass Britannien angegriffen wird und er mehr Truppen braucht, um den Kanal zu überqueren und die Situation zu retten. * Valentinian entscheidet, eine Streitmacht unter Graf Theodosius für den Angriff zu versammeln. Ankunft von Theodosius Im Frühling 368 versammelt sich eine von Flavius Theodosius kommandierte Streitmacht in Bononia. Sie enthält vier Einheiten, Batavi, Heruli, Iovii und Victores, sein Sohn, der spätere Kaiser Theodosius I und der spätere Usurpator Magnus Maximus, sein Neffe, gehören ebenfalls dazu. Theodosius nutzt eine Pause im Winterwetter, um den Kanal nach Richborough zu überqueren, und lässt den Rest seiner Truppen in Bononia zurück, wo sie auf besseres Wetter warten. Dadurch ist Theodosius in der Lage, wichtige Spionagenetze zu versammeln. Er entdeckt, dass die britischen Truppen entweder überwältigt wurden, sich zu kämpfen weigerten oder desertiert sind, viele wurden auch einfach nicht bezahlt. Nachdem die Truppen gelandet sind, marschiert Theodosius nach Londinium und macht es zu seiner Basis. Er beginnt von dort aus, mit den Invasoren zu verhandeln: Dort teilte er seine Truppen in viele Teile und griff die räuberischen Banden des Feindes an, die dort wüteten und beladen waren mit schweren Bündeln; er löschte schnell jene aus, die Gefangene und Vieh trieben, er entriss ihnen die Beute, die die elenden, Tribut zahlenden Menschen verloren hatten. Und als all dies ihnen zurückgegeben worden war, mit Ausnahme eines kleinen Teiles, der den erschöpften Soldaten gegeben worden war, betrat er die Stadt, die zuvor in die größten Schwierigkeiten gestürzt war, aber schneller wiedererlangt worden war, als Rettung erwartet worden war, jubelnd und als wenn sie eine Huldigung feiern würde. The Roman History of Ammianus Marcellinus) Eine Amnestie wurde den Deserteuren versprochen, was es Theodosius ermöglichte, die verlassenen Festungen wieder zu bemannen. Ein neuer Dux Britanniarum wurde ernannt, Dulcitius, und dazu eine neue zivile Verwaltung. Nachdem entdeckt wurde, dass die örtlichen Areani Eine Streitmacht des Römischen Imperiums, die Ende der Römischen Besetzung auf der Insel Britannien stationiert war. mit den Invasoren kollaboriert hatte, entfernte Theodosius sie aus ihren Positionen. Gegen Ende des Jahres waren die Barbaren in ihre Heimat zurückgetrieben worden, die Meuterer hatte man hingerichtet, der Hadrianswall war zurückerobert und die Ordnung in der Provinz wieder hergestellt. Theodosius überwältigte und besiegte auch die Streitmacht von Valentinus, einem Pannonier, der nach Britannien ins Exil geschickt worden war und sich den Invasoren angeschlossen hatte. Eine nennenswerte Neuorganisation wurde in Britannien vorgenommen, inklusive der Erschaffung einer neuen Provinz namens Valentia, die den fernen Norden umfasste. Es ist möglich, dass Theodosius mehrere Strafexpeditionen gegen die Barbaren durchführte und von ihnen Zugeständnisse verlangte. Spätere Aufzeichnungen besagen, dass vier Einheiten von Atecotti Rom auf dem Kontinent dienten. Die Areani wurden aus dem Dienst entlassen, die Grenzen mit Hilfe von Grenzstämmen wie den Votadini befestigt und Männer wie Paternus machten dabei Karriere. Politische Auswirkungen Graf Theodosius kehrte als Held nach Rom zurück und wurde zum Obersten Militärberater für Valentinian I, womit er Jovinus ersetzte. Ein Jahrzehnt später wurde sein Sohn Kaiser. Die Römer waren in der Lage, einen großen Teil des Chaos zu beenden, obwohl die Überfälle der zuvor genannten Stämme weiterhin andauerten. Medien Die Große Verschwörung wurde in verschiedenen Romanen und Serien thematisiert: * Wallace Breem - Eagle in the Snow * Peter Vansittart - Three Six Seven: Memoirs of a Very Important Man * Stephen R. Lawhead - Taliesin * M. J. Throw - Britannia * Jack Whyte - The Skystone * Mark Chadbourn/James Wilde - Pendragon Kategorie:Römisches Britannien